


Broken Shards of What Could Have Been

by The_AntPhony



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AntPhony/pseuds/The_AntPhony
Summary: Dream couldn't have his big, happy family, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have a brother.The others were lame anyways.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Broken Shards of What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic of the day wooooo, got this prompt form a server im in
> 
> I didnt really know what to tag it with, so if yall have any ideas the shoot

At first Dream just wanted the server to be one, big family.

  
  
But as the wars and fights continued to happen, he slowly lost hope for that big family.

  
  
At first he had George and Sapnap, his best friends, but as time went by, they slowly shifted away.   
That wasn't something that family did, now was it?   
  
Then all the others started to slowly pile in, and then there came Tommy. Ohhh Tommy, the little child warrior that no one could put down.  
  
  
He brung all these attachments into the server, all this pain and chaos walked alongside him.  
He ruined the possible semblance of a family that he could have had.  
  
  
  
  
So he started slowly loosing himself to sadistic and manipulative behaviors, the only way he knew how to distract himself from the pain of loosing family was to make sure others felt the same.  
  


  
  
  
Everyone saw him as the bad guy ready, so why not give them what they wanted, right...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But when Tommy, the little child solider, the bringer of chaos and distraught came for the second time in his cell, it was just his luck that he would bring chaos once again, but this time it helped him.   
  
It helped him realize that he couldn't have his big, happy familly anymore, but at least he could have a brother.

  
  
  
  
  
He had Tommy, his little traumatized, child solider of a brother so what mattered what the other thought? They all left him with broken shards of what could have been a happy family, but he had something that he could mend finally, someone who he could keep close.

  
  
No. Matter. What.

  
  
  
He knew that he had done some fucked up stuff to his little brother, but it was to keep him safe.   
  
And he would do it again just to make sure his family didn't leave.  
  
  


  
  
  
Because this time, he would make sure to escape their shattered remains of what would be family, and would make sure to take what was his and go far away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> You *could* subscribe to me, i update stuff sporadically, mostly very short one shots, maybe if i get the motivation ill do longer stuff
> 
> And hey, its free, and you can always unsubscribe later!


End file.
